Revisiting the Past
by Aurican Heart
Summary: As Taiki watches Ami sleep, he recalls a time long past when everyone lived in on the moon. And when the died there... *Taiki x Ami, and others* *Shonen/Shojo-ai, het, violence, and crossdressing *


Authors notes: Heya peoples. Here is a   
  
  
  
  
************WARNING!*****************  
  
  
  
  
  
ok? I'm warning you if you do not like Yaoi or Yuri *homosexual*   
relationships then hit the back button NOW! If you don't care and   
would like to read a simple *Well maybe not so simple* story on  
true love the read on. Remember I'm not forcing you to read this at   
gunpoint ok? You have a choice! SO DONT FLAME ME! And JIC   
I just wanted to say this is pretty much an Ami and Taiki story so I   
Hope you enjoy it!  
  
-Aurican Knight Heart  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"-We Pledge our life and service to Neo-Queen Serenity, just   
as we did in our first life!" Their voices had rung through the empty   
space as the Three Lights had pledged their loyalty once more to their   
queen.   
  
Remembrance filtered through Taiki's head as he sat staring   
blankly, not really focusing, at a book on stoichiometry *. Ami had   
fallen asleep a little while ago and had resided herself to laying   
across the sofa on which they had been studying, her head in Taiki's   
lap. He remembered that as she had echoed these words along with   
Fighter and Healer, that fleeting images had passed over her mind,   
images of her past life. But at the time she hadn't focused on them,   
hadn't made them clear. She'd had more important things to focus on.   
The birth of the new planets, THEIR new planets, and bringing life   
to them. Only now, as he watched his angel sleep, peacefully dreaming,   
letting his fingers wander through her soft blue hair, did he remember   
everything.**  
  
*******************  
  
"Three sacred shooting stars.." started Fighter.  
  
"Wandering through the galaxy.." added Healer.  
  
"Have come here and found our destiny.." finished Maker.  
  
"We are the represent of the Goddess Athena." The three said   
in sync, raising their hands to the Heavens.  
  
The new Sailor Senshi, having finished their training, were   
now pledging their loyalty to the Queen, Selenity.   
  
"As Fighter, I represent Athena's first aspect, the warrior,  
the one who takes on the noble battle and will protect those in   
need." As Fighter rose her hand something glowed and in her hand she   
held a long sword, fine and sturdy in build.  
  
"As Healer, I represent Athena's swiftness when she was known  
as Nike by the mortal. Like her I seek peace but in battle I am   
always swift and protect those in need." Healer also rose her hand   
high and she too received a sword. It was longer than Fighter's but  
thinner and the blade had the shape of a wave.  
  
"And I, Maker, represent Athena and her wisdom and intellect.  
I will use my powers to help those in need and think before I rush   
into battle..." She too raised her hand and she received her own   
sword. It was about the same length as Fighter's but the blade was  
more broad.  
  
"We pledge our life and service, to Neo-Queen Serenity."   
they all said as one. ***  
  
The queen nodded to them, acknowledging their pledge and   
service with that simple gesture and smile. The inner and outer  
senshi smiled in approval as the starlights turned and bowed before  
them.   
  
"Well, this is dull now. Lets get some music on and start  
this induction celebration off the right way!" Haruka said and with   
a flurry of her hand indicated the music to begin. Surprisingly the   
first on the dance floor were, not Haruka and Michiru or Endymion   
and Serenity, but Shiva and Rhiannon. They were shortly accompanied  
by Vishnu and Silvanus.   
  
Brahma smiled seeing her two "sisters" with their loved ones,   
twirling around the floor with some of the other senshi and people   
who came to the ceremony. A few of the senshi stayed back, talking   
and meandering around... some hoping to be asked to dance, others not   
particularly caring, just admiring the night. One individual stood   
out from the crowd. She was trying to wave off a suitor. Her name was  
Hermia. her mother wanted for her to be wed but, for some reason, she  
had declined every suitor...  
  
Brahma sighed and started to walk toward her chambers. She   
didn't want to dance.. she had someone she wanted badly but knew   
she could never have. Why would she want a Brahma when she had   
suitors begging for her hand? Hermia was beautiful, graceful and   
lovely. Brahma had loved her since she had laid eyes on her but   
knew it couldn't be.   
  
Brahma made her way up the palace stairs and into her   
chamber and flopped backwards onto her bed with a sigh. She   
shouldn't be sad. It was her sisters and her big night, so what   
was the problem? Her sisters, Vishnu and Shiva, had a koibito to   
dance with... She looked out her bedroom window, only turning   
her head from its present status on the bed. She looked at the   
earth and smiled. 'So beautiful.... silver like the trimmings on   
Hermia's dress.'  
  
'If only I was a man.. I could be a suitor.. maybe then   
I would have a chance...'  
  
Brahma suddenly sat upright, a thought hitting her hard.   
She undressed and sprinted over to her wardrobe and there,   
at the very back, were the costumes that she, Vishnu and Shiva   
used to wear when they crept out of the palace to get away from   
the over protective guards and servants that loved to be at their   
every whim. She chose a black suit with gold trimmings, that   
looked as if it came from the city of China, down on the earth.   
The mid throated collar shimmered with gold threading around   
the edges and fastenings. A deep blue sash adorned the costume   
tying the front together and flowing down the legs. She   
grabbed some elastics wrap and began to wrap it around her chest,   
flattening it to look more masculine and have less feminine   
proportions. Then she grabbed the outfit and slid into it and tied   
the sash. She grabbed a long blue ribbon, tied back her long hair   
in a tight bun and then wiped off her makeup. She looked at herself   
in the mirror and beamed. She looked like a man. All except for her   
hips and eyes. She didn't want to try and tape her hips because   
anatomy wouldn't work with the elastic bandage wraps. But her eyes...   
She went to a small box under her nightstand and carefully put in a   
pair of eye lenses. Her deep purple eyes were now a soft gray. She   
slipped on some black flats and sprinted out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dance proceeded on as the couples twirled around the   
floor, and others talked at the side, while still others ate the   
delectable dinner set out for them. Princess Serenity was one of the   
ones feasting on the dinner. She was working on her third   
helping. Endymion wasn't the least bit surprised. She normally   
went through twice as much food in half the time.  
  
Hermia was now on the dance floor with a medium   
sized young man. She looked happy and had a serene smile   
plastered on her lips but to those who knew her knew she   
wasn't happy about the situation, fed up. She was usually meek   
and shy but she let others know about how she felt on the suitor   
situation. Her blue dress flowed behind her as the young   
suitor twirled her around then caught her. He begun to run   
his fingers lightly through her hair as they danced and her smile   
wavered. She politely ignored him. They stopped dancing and the   
young man kept it up, running his fingers down her neck now.   
The smile disappeared from her face and her hand twitched   
ready to belt him good-  
  
"May I have this dance, m'lady?"   
  
The deep voice caught the two unaware and Hermia's hand   
stopped before it had come above waist high and the suitor   
backed away slightly.  
  
"May I have this dance, please, m'lady?" The newcomer   
asked again, still bowing before Hermia. His voice wavered a bit,   
as if he were scared but his face showed confidence. Hermia smiled   
lightly and agreed. The young man was handsome as well as polite   
Hermia noticed as he straightened and took her hand. His jet black   
outfit was adorned with gold trimmings and a deep blue sash. His   
hair was curtly tied with a deep blue ribbon in the back which flowed   
down to his neck. He had piercing gray eyes that were a slightly   
darker color around the pupil. His hands were warm and shaky   
from nervousness but his beautiful smile never wavered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shiva suddenly became rigid in her dancing and Rhiannon   
looked to her questioningly. Shiva led Rhiannon across the floor   
and nudged Vishnu motioning over to the princess of Mercury who   
was dancing with yet another suitor, yet seemed to be happy and   
enjoying herself this time. Vishnu gasped when she recognized the   
suitor. 'Brahma?' she mouthed. Shiva nodded. They both beamed at   
their sister turned 'brother'.  
  
"Hermia will be surprised to know who she is dancing   
with..." Vishnu said, smirking.  
  
"I don't think she has any intention of telling Hermia.   
She just wanted to have at least one dance with her for she   
thinks Hermia will never accept her." Silvanus said sadly. The   
four looked at Brahma and Hermia dancing and sighed. They   
wouldn't get in the way. They had to let fate run its course.   
The keeper of time only knew what the future would hold.   
They only hoped it wouldn't be heartbreak for either of the two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The music slowed and two hours had passed as the   
couple had danced. Brahma and Hermia had waved off other suitors   
and kept dancing. Hermia's head lay across the young mans shoulder  
as he lead her across the dance floor to the slow music that   
now played throughout the ball room. Hermia looked up and smiled.   
She looked slightly weary but happy.  
  
"Good sir, I am quite tired.. I must go to my chambers..   
Would you care to accompany me?" Hermia asked.  
  
"Of course. I would be honored to." Brahma answered   
in the same charming deep voice. Brahma led her up the staircase   
and toward the living quarters of the senshi in peaceful silence.   
  
"AH!" Hermia gasped as the heel of her dress shoe slipped   
on the hardened marble floor and she went down, grabbing at the   
front of Brahma's shirt and pulling her down along with her. Hermia   
ended up on her back with Brahma braced above her, not having been   
able to break her fall because the fall was so sudden and unexpected.   
Brahma stood and offered to help her up, but Hermia declined.  
  
"My ankle.. it hurts too much to stand on..." Hermia said,   
holding her ankle with her hand. Brahma blushed slightly and pulled   
Hermia into her arms and carried her the rest of the way to her chamber.   
Brahma laid her on her bed then was about to fetch some ice for   
her ankle when Hermia placed a light kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Hermia-sama?" Brahma said slightly shocked.   
  
"You looked more beautiful in your dress Brahma." Hermia   
said with a smile. Brahma was shocked. She didn't know what to say.   
Embarrassment flooded her and she looked at the floor retreating   
slowly backwards.   
  
"No! Please stay Brahma."  
  
"W-... How did you know?" Brahma asked uncomfortably.   
  
"Your eyes. You show through those fake eyes and I knew   
it was you. I wasn't too sure it was you so I tripped so I could   
get a good look at your chest..." she blushed slightly as said that   
and looked at Brahma who instinctively covered her chest.  
  
Brahma worked up her courage and smiled slyly. "Care to   
finish our dance?" The princess of Mercury smiled and nodded   
shyly before standing and continuing where they had left off.  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
  
Taiki smiled in remembrance. He remembered that night   
well. He looked down at his sleeping angel and placed a small kiss   
on her brow, careful not to wake her.  
  
"Hermia..." he whispered to the darkness. "Ami-chan... Angel..."  
  
He also remembered the events in the days following. Hermia's   
mother would never allow her to marry a girl. She wanted a good   
suitor. They had met secretly at night and at times Brahma would dress up   
as a man again to meet her at formal occasions. Ones where she could   
not see Hermia in her original form lest she face Hermia's mother's, the   
queen of Mercury, wrath.  
  
Then...  
  
****************************************************  
  
  
The palace was filled with explosions. The senshi threw   
their attacks unmercifully at the youmas that attacked the palace.   
Jupiter was unconscious as was Venus and one of the Lunar   
Dragonet was trying to fend of three Youmas with his sword.  
The small youkai flitted quickly between the three Youmas   
instantly gutting them in the blink of an eye. They fell to dust as   
Hiei of the Lunar Dragonet jumped over to Sailor Jupiter and Venus'   
still forms.  
  
Brahma, Vishnu and Mercury battled side by side guarding   
their sister Shiva from afar. Silvanus of the Lunar Dragonet rode   
upon the back of a large black dragon with burning yellow eyes and   
was serving the demons in the sky quick merciful deaths with his   
rose whip. The Dragon tore through the demons unmercifully with   
claw and fang, lightning and fang.   
  
Shiva dealt quick deaths to the demons. She was   
bleak eyed and forlorn, giving her enemies no chance. Her   
blade rung as it drank the blood of monster and demon alike.   
Her suit was stained with blood yet she didn't care. Her mind   
rung with her beloved's dying screams.  
  
~~~~~  
"GOLDEN EARTH CRYSTAL TEARS!" Rhiannon threw her attack,   
crippling the beast but in its last efforts threw it's attack and   
hit true. Rhiannon screamed and seemed to fall in slow motion, almost   
as if time were distorted to make the moment last, before Shiva's eyes.   
"NOOOO! STAR SERIOUS... LAZER!" Shiva's attack   
hit the Youma and it was burned up in the force of the attack.   
Rhiannon was dying and Shiva was barely able to reach her when   
she felt Rhiannon die, cradeled in her arms. Shiva cried out to the   
stars, holding her love tightly willing life back into the still body.   
Her tears fell on the slowly cooling skin of her love...  
~~~~~  
  
That had been in an earlier battle a month prior. They had   
been fending off a direct attack on Queen Serenity when it had happened.   
Shiva had later tried to kill herself but Rhiannon's soul had come back to   
her after speaking with the guardian of time. Rhiannon had told her not   
to kill herself, for if she would she would never be reborn with her   
beloved. Shiva's eyes darkened further as her blade took the life   
from a youma. It was a massacre all around. There were too many   
Youma and too many Makai demons. Blood ran warm on the marble floor   
and in the sky as Silvanus was joined by Hiei on the back of the black   
dragon.   
  
"HELP US!"   
  
The small voices rang through the dying screams of human, Youma   
and Demon alike. Shiva's blade rang and she sprinted toward the children   
as a youma loomed up toward them. She lept, her sword braced against her   
palm facing forward, aimed toward demons chest, blade parallel with the   
ground to slide between the demon's ribs quickly and easily, gaurenteeing   
a kill.   
  
The youma didn't see her coming and only felt the blade   
as it pierced his skin. The children cowered as the youma fell   
to dust, screaming. Shiva's calm, soothing hands brought the children   
out of their frightened stupor and she began to lead them to the safety   
of the prayer room.  
  
A burning pain in her back caused Shiva to gasp and her knees   
to give way. The children screamed and ran to her but soon began to   
back away as a new demon growled menacingly at them. The red skinned   
demon smiled and let the gleam of his blood stained sword flash at   
the children. Shiva shook all over and grabbed her side, her hand   
reaching to the pain in her back. She tried to stand and gave a   
soft reassuring smile to the children.  
  
"Run, run now! Go to the prayer room-AH!" Shiva sank to one   
knee and reached for her sword. Her hand came away from her back   
covered in blood. She gripped her sword and her blood slickened the   
handle and dripped from her fingers. The children hesitated then ran.  
  
Metal met metal and other demons gathered around, ready to tear   
into Shiva as soon as the first demon drew blood once more. Shiva,   
still down on her knees, struck again and again but her sword was always   
met with the demon's. She was too weak to try an attack, for she would   
pass out. Pain overtook her and her vision blurred. She could no   
longer see and was thankful for that one small favor. She did not   
want to see the sword that she now felt sliding into her stomach, nor  
did she want to see the demon hoard whom she knew was descending upon her.  
  
"Rhiannon... Gomen nasai... ai- aishiteru, koibito-..." Shiva   
curled into a fetal position, her hand across her wound, eyes shut but   
seeing clearer than she ever had in her life. She could see Rhiannon   
smiling at her and she could see her love clearly as she reached out to   
her.  
  
Then, all went black.  
  
~~~~  
Brahma saw Shiva fall. Saw the demons descending on her. But, of   
all she saw, what she heard made Shiva's death real to her eyes.  
  
"Rhiannon... Gomen nasai... ai- aishiteru, koibito-..."  
  
Her last words made it clear to Brahma and she could do nothing   
to help. Two demons nearly had her pinned to a fallen alabaster pillar.  
  
"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" A wave of heat and energy burst from her   
hands hitting two demons at a near point blank range and crippling the   
third. Brahma held back on her second attack, knowing that should she let   
her attack fly, her energy would be spent. A death sentence at best.  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
  
"WORLD... SHAKING!"  
  
The two attacks from Neptune and Uranus melded into one and took   
out half the mass of demons and monsters in one stroke. Brahma sprinted   
to her sister and her koibito's side and let her sword sing a death requiem   
for anything in it's path. The demons fell swiftly but were replaced   
just as quickly.  
  
Cuts and minor slashes adorned the senshi and they were soon   
surrounded again. Back to back the senshi fought but in vain. Mercury   
was leaning against Maker, her power spent, almost too weak to stand.  
  
"Vishnu, look out!" Maker yelled.  
  
Vishnu turned as the demon was about to slash and caught it with   
the tip of her sword. Blood ran down the edge of the sword and trickled   
onto the handle and her hand.   
  
"AHHH!" A scream cut the air and was followed shortly by another   
scream.  
  
"MAKER! NOO!" Mercury rushed to catch Maker.   
Vishnu turned in time to have seen Makers mistake. In trying   
to warn her Maker had exposed herself. A deep gorge from   
the claws of a youma were colored across Makers chest, exposing   
bone and another slash across her stomach. The Youma stood   
growling a few feet from where Maker had fallen. Mercury   
encircled an arm around Maker, the other arm trying to hold her   
wound closed.   
  
The youma moved closer, hunched on all fours, close   
to the ground, mouth open and snarling, wanting it's "kill" back.   
It sensed all three were weak and close to helpless and it took   
a bounding leap at Maker only to be pushed backwards by Vishnu's   
sword.   
  
"Maker... Maker..." Mercury cried as she tryed to tear   
her fuku and get enough cloth to temporarily bandage Maker up.  
  
"Angel.... Ah-ITA!" Maker cried out in pain.   
  
"No.. MAKER! Stay with me please koibito!" Mercury   
wrapped her arms around Maker as she heard her cough and   
groan. The youma howled behind them as Vishnu's sword   
bit its flesh. They hear Vishnu scream and saw the beast make   
its way past her, then saw her stagger and clutch her arm where   
blood was beginning to run down her gloves to her fingertips.   
They heard a dragon scream above them and Silvanus' voice   
but it was too far away. The beast lowered its head as it  
made its way to the pair, teeth bared.. it knew neither were in   
any shape to fight it. It lunged and Mercury held on waiting to   
feel its claws in her back. It never came. The beast suddenly fell   
to it's side growling and howling in pain, a large gash across its   
neck. Vishnu had struck true...  
  
"Mercury... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you... I'm sorry... I   
wish-" Makers eyes closed in pain, her face pale and her form almost   
limp in Mercury's arms.  
  
"No Maker... no please.,. Aishiteru, koibito please." Mercury   
kissed Makers forehead as Maker's transformation faded away, too weak   
to hold it up any longer.   
  
"Aishiteru Hermia-chan.....I will see you again.. I   
promisssssssee...-" The last image Maker say was her Angel   
cry out above her, tears rolling down her face and a large   
black form with yellow eyes take shake behind her, then all   
was still and dark.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Tears fell silently down Taiki's face as the memory   
came back to him.  
  
"I kept my promise... " he told the sleeping form   
beside him. He looked out the window of the Three Lights new   
apartment. There was a full moon out, and to Taiki it seemed   
almost ironic. He chuckled slightly as the tears still fell   
unaided from his eyes. He gasped feeling a warm hand cupping   
his cheek and a small delicate thumb brush a single tear away.  
  
"Tai-chan, daijobu?"  
  
Taiki turned around to the soft, meek voice behind him,   
and saw his angel. She had woken up during his star gazing and   
seen him crying. Her blue eyes were etched with worry.  
  
"Daijobu... I'm fine.. I just remembered an old memory..."   
He said smiling as he wiped his face dry, still trying to hold a strong   
appearance in her presence. She could see right through his facade.  
  
"Iie... I know you too well Kou-san. Something's wrong...   
Brahma... daijobu?"  
  
Shocked he looked at the small girl before him and wondered how   
on earth she could know. Her blue hair was slightly messed where   
she had been laying down, her skirt hiked up on one side from  
being in one position too long, but there was a smile in here eyes.   
She knew..   
  
"I kept my promise.." he told with a smile.   
  
"Hai, you did... " she tied her arms around his waist and   
laid her head on his chest, content to do nothing more than be   
safe in his arms once more. He stroked her hair lightly and she   
sighed. A knock at the door startled them both and before they   
could get up to get it, Yaten was at the door.   
  
"HI KU-CH-.. oh it's you.." Yaten said then slammed the   
door in Seiya's face.  
  
"Yaten.." Taiki scolded lightly.  
  
"Well hello to you too, Sunshine." Seiya said, coming back through   
the door. He shut the door and beamed at Taiki and Ami.   
  
"As Yaten always says 'If you want to do something,   
rent a room." he said grinning as he walked toward the couple.  
  
"And as Yaten also says 'This is a room!'" Taiki shot back.   
Yaten wondered how he had suddenly become the quotee of the day.  
  
"Hmm.. Oh well.. in that case I'd better give you this back.   
For some odd reason your "keyboard featherduster" was in my   
room." Seiya tossed Taiki what seemed to be an ornate miniature   
featherduster and he began to walk toward his room. Taiki and   
Ami blushed a deep crimson knowing full well what it actually was.  
  
"And Ami.." Seiya said, stopping before he left and   
placed a hand on her shoulder looking incredibly serious.   
"..Taiki.. is.. a _Terrible_ liar.. " he smirked and left the   
room laughing.   
  
Yaten, meanwhile, was beating his fist on the table,   
laughing himself sick. Tears rolled down his face as he laughed   
at Taiki and Ami, their faces red with embarrassment.  
  
Seiya poked his head out of his room and yelled to Yaten, "Oh, I   
wouldn't laugh too hard, Miss Hentai Lingerie!"   
  
Yaten abruptly ceased laughing and turned as red as a beet.  
  
"SEIYAAAAAA!" Yaten took off full tilt for Seiya, Taiki and Ami   
close on his heels. Seiya slammed and locked his door as the three began   
beating on it and screaming threats at him. He resided himself to laying on his   
bed and laughing himself to tears while he beat the bed, slapped his sides, and   
cried from laughing so hard. The clamor they made was so loud it could be heard   
from the adjoining apartments occupied by Makoto and Hiei, and Haruka and   
Michiru.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Sounds like they are having fun..." Haruka joked, noting the clamour next door.  
  
"Sibling rivalry... a wondrous sound." Michiru chuckled in response.   
  
"Why should we let them have all the fun...?" Ruka grinned, pleased she   
could still make Michiru blush.  
  
"RUKA!" Michiru scolded. "Hotaru-chan is still awake..." she smiled   
back, recovering from her earlier blush, only half joking. Haruka barely had time   
to blush before Michiru kissed her cheek and they both began laughing, their   
previous involvement's of the race on television and violin practice, completely   
forgotten...  
  
  
  
* Its a field/subject in Chemistry in case your wondering.  
  
**When I say "her" in all of those lines Im refering to Taiki's female form, Sailor  
Star Maker, not Ami. Tho when I say "angel" there I am refering to Ami. Sorry if   
that is confusing. I couldn't figure out a way to put that without confusing you   
more than it already was.  
  
*** this pledge came from Sonya-chan's fanfictions go here to read them:  
http://homepages.go.com/homepages/s/o/n/sonyachanmusing  
I have based this fic on her stories.  
  
Defenitions: (Like you need them! Ri-ight! P_P*)  
Makai-spirit real (or did I confuse that with Reikai?)  
Youma- monster  
Youkai- demon  
koibito- lover  
gomen nasai- I'm very sorry  
fuku- clothing/ suit/ outfit/ ect.  
ita- ouch/ owch  
aishiteru- I love you  
  
If you have Any questions or comments please mail me at: auricantaiki@crosswinds.net   
and if you have Flames please send them to aurican_k_h@hotmail.com (i will read those   
it's just that I usually leave stuff in my crosswinds addy and I don't want flames to   
be cluttering up my regular mail account. ^-^ ("Fiolan: Yeah... ri-ight..aurican.")   
Aurican: *sweatdropps* 


End file.
